Hajimete
by Blue Akai
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kuroko dia bisa tertawa dan berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya dia ingin dekat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Warning Inside! Happy reading minna...


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, miss typo, OOC, don't like don't read!**

**Pair : IzuKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim semi telah tiba, sekolah pun memasuki tahun ajaran baru tak terkecuali SMA Seirin.

Tiap murid baru yang melewati gerbang memakai seragam baru mereka dengan wajah berbinar.

Para senpai pun mulai mempromosikan eskul mereka tepat di halaman sekolah membuat susanan SMA Seirin makin ramai.

"Kalau kau benar-benar lelaki masuklah eskul kendo!"

"Klub musik itu asik, lho!"

"Carilah pengalaman menarik di klub masak!"

Suara-suara seperti itu kerap muncul di tiap sisi halaman, para senpai mulai membagikan brosur berisikan keunggulan eskul mereka pada murid baru.

Ada satu orang yang luput dari pandangan orang lain. Dia berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari keberadaannya, anak laki-laki itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dia memiliki surai baby blue dan mata secerah langit tapi meskipun begitu, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sepertinya cuma dia yang tidak begitu merasa tertarik dengan eskul. Dia memilik fisik yang lumayan lemah dan juga kalau pun dia masuk eskul akankah ada yang menyadari keberadaannya?

Pasti tidak akan ada.

"Masuklah ke klub basket!"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti saat ada brosur tepat di depan wajahnya. Dari balik brosur itu ada seorang senpai bersurai hitam bermata seperti kucing sedang tersenyum padanya.

Kuroko meraih brosur itu lalu menatap bingung senpai yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Ano–"

"Aku Shun Izuki, kelas 2, kau mau, 'kan masuk ke klub basket? Kami kekurangan anggota! Onegai!" Izuki mengatupkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam.

Sekarang Kuroko makin kebingungan, bukan kah hawa keberadaannya tipis? Lalu kenapa orang di depannya bisa melihatnya?

"Izuki-senpai, bisa melihatku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada suara yang sangat datar sedatar wajahnya sekarang.

Izuki membuka matanya. "Tentu saja bisa, memangnya kenapa?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, apa klub basket benar-benar membutuhkan anggota?"

"Iya! Sangat butuh!" Izuki mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain basket," kata Kuroko.

"Tidak masalah, kita sama-sama belajar kok di klub, permainan basketku juga tidak sejago yang lain," kata Izuki.

Kuroko menatap brosur di tangannya lagi kemudian bergumam, "baiklah aku akan ikut klub basket."

"Benarkah? Yatta!"

"Oi, Izuki!"

Izuki menoleh dan mendapati anak lelaki yang seangkatan dengannya menghampirinya.

"Oh, Koganei ada apa? Sudah dapat anggota?" tanya Izuki.

Anak yang dipanggil Koganei itu menggeleng frustasi. "Belum dapat, ngomong-ngomong tadi lagi ngobrol sama siapa?"

Izuki menunjuk ke arah Kuroko.

"Aku ngobrol sama calon anggota baru,tapi belum tahu namanya. Hei, siapa nama–are?"

Sebelum sempat Izuki mengetahui namanya, Kuroko sudah menghilang entah kemana. Koganei yang berada di sebelah Izuki tertawa mengejek.

"Kalau mau bercanda yang bagusan dikit napa," ledek Koganei dan dihadiahi toyoran kepala oleh Izuki.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Sumpah, deh tadi anaknya ada di sini terus tiba-tiba ngilang," Izuki menunjuk ke tempat Kuroko tadi berdiri.

"Iya deh, percaya," desis Koganei, mengusap kepala yang tadi ditoyor Izuki.

"Aku tahu kau belum percaya, ntar deh pas latihan anaknya dateng. Kalau beneran dateng, kau harus mentraktirku , ya?"

"Iya, terserah deh lagian sudah nasib kalau klub basket kita sapi, eh sepi maksudku."

Izuki pun meninggalkan Koganei yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Liat aja nanti, pasti aku akan membuat klub basket ramai lagi," gumam Izuki pelan.

…

Karena berhubung hari pertama masuk sekolah, SMA Seirin jadi bubar lebih cepat. Murid-murid diminta untuk datang ke kegiatan eskul yang sudah mereka pilih sebelumnya.

Di lapangan basket indoor milik SMA Seirin lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ucapan Izuki yang ingin membuat klub basket ramai itu tidak main-main.

"Terima kasih buat anak kelas satu yang sudah mau ikut eskul basket di SMA Seirin," kata satu-satunya perempuan di lapangan itu. Dia memiliki surai coklat pendek dengan jepitan di rambutnya.

Anak kelas satu yang ada di dalam lapangan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal, mereka salah tingkah kalau ada perempuan yang lumayan manis memberi mereka pujian.

"Eh, itu manajernya lumayan juga tapi sayang rata terus rambutnya pendek," bisik anak kelas satu bersurai coklat pada teman botak di sebelahnya.

"Iya, aku setuju coba rambutnya panjang terus lebih 'boing' pasti wuah deh," anak botak itu juga merespon teman sebelahnya.

GRAB

Tangan besar mencengkram kerah baju kedua anak kelas satu itu dari belakang. Mereka menengok dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk memastikan siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Apanya yang 'wuah'?" yang mencengkram kerah mereka ternyata anak kelas dua yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan sengit dari balik kacamatanya.

"Tidak, kok senpai! Kita tidak lagi ngomongin yang macam-macam!" jerit mereka berbarengan.

Anak kelas dua yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan siap menerkam dua anak kelas satu yang sedang membicarakan hal nista tadi.

Mereka bertiga langsung main kejar-kejaran di lapangan dan dihadiahi sweatdrop dari yang lainnya.

"Itu Furihata sama Kawahara kenapa main kejar-kejaran sama kakak kelas?" Fukuda si anak kelas satu bertanya, yang di sana cuma menjawab dengan mengedikan bahu mereka.

"Aku pelatih tim basket Seirin, namaku Riko Aida," sapa perempuan itu.

"Eh, pelatihnya perempuan?" tanya Kawahara dengan napas terengah-engah. "Terus kakek-kakek yang ada di ujung lapangan itu siapa?!"

"Oh itu guru pembimbing klub basket,"kata Riko santai, kakek yang ada di ujung lapangan melambaikan tangannya pada anak kelas satu di sana.

Kawahara kaget dan langsung lanjut berlari lagi karena Hyuuga masih mengejarnya. Terpaksa Kawahara harus menyeret Furihata karena kakinya keseleo. Entah sampai kapan acara absurd itu berhenti.

…

Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di sini begitu ramai, dan sepertinya mereka anak baik-baik meskipun tidak ada yang menegurnya semenjak dari tadi.

Padahal Kuroko yang pertama kali datang ke lapangan. Orang-orang masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja. Memang menyakitkan tapi dia harus bagaimana lagi?

"Nah, sekarang aku akan bertanya pada kalian, apa alasan kalian ikut klub basket? Kalau tidak ada niat lebih baik pulang saja," kata Riko setelah berhasil mengikat Hyuuga dengan tali jemuran agar dia tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Dimulai dari sana, ya, Kawahara!"

Buru-buru Kawahara membusungkan dadanya setelah namanya dipanggil.

"Aku dipaksa Izuki-senpai, tadi pas aku lagi beli oki jelly drink dia langsung mengancamku pakai buku, aku tidak tahu itu buku isinya apa jadi aku turuti saja. Emang, sih aku suka basket juga tapi kalau dipaksa begitu aku–"

BUAGH

Bola basket melayang dengan indahnya tepat di wajah Kawahara. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja sang pelatih yang sudah mengeluarkan kedut di dahinya.

"Kelamaan!" bentak Riko yang sukses membuat seluruh isi lapangan merinding. "Ya, berikutnya?"

Furihata yang di sebelah Kawahara pun gemetaran, bagaimana kalau jawabannya tidak memuaskan? Pasti dia juga kena bola basket. Lebih baik dia jawab singkat, jelas, padat saja.

"Aku dipaksa Izuki-senpai," kata Furihata, akhirnya.

Satu alis Riko terangkat.

"Aku juga dipaksa Izuki-senpai."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku diancam!"

"Kalau aku tidak masuk klub basket katanya dia akan menyebarkan foto selfieku!"

Krik.

Abaikan yang terakhir.

Kuroko juga ingin menjawab tapi dia sendiri yang menyetujui masuk klub basket. Izuki sama sekali tidak memasksanya jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"IZUKI! DIMANA KUNYUK ITU?!" Riko mulai ngamuk, kobaran api terlihat di sekelilingnya.

Murid-murid yang ada di sana sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tak terkecuali Kuroko. Meski hawa keberadaannya tipis dia tetap takut kalau-kalau Riko melampiaskan padanya.

Pintu gerbang lapangan indoor terbuka sebelum anak-anak yang ada di sana melarikan diri. Di sana terlihatlah sosok tampan dengan membawa buku bersampul hijau di tangannya.

Efek dramatis pun muncul. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup pelan surai hitam Izuki.

Izuki mengedipkan satu matanya genit ke arah anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul. "Yo, minna. Apa kabar?"

"APA KABAR ENDASMU!" jerit anak kelas satu berbarengan–kecuali Kuroko.

"Hee, kenapa pada marah-marah? Semalam habis makan sate kambing?" lagi-lagi Izuki mengeluarkan lawakan garing khasnya, dengan cepat dia tulis tiap kata yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"Ahahaha sate kambing kataku? Mana tahan, ahahaha," Izuki mulai autis kemudian memasukan buku catatannya ke dalam saku.

Yang ada di lapangan berjaw drop ria sebelum akhirnya menghindar dari Izuki sambil bergumam, "tidak kenal, tidak kenal."

Kuroko malah tertawa, bukan karena lawakan garing Izuki, tapi karena sikap anggota tim basket yang lucu ketika mendengar lawakan Izuki.

"Kemana aja, hah? Riko barusan mau ngamuk kalau aja pak pembimbing tidak menenagngkannya," kata Hyuuga menghampiri Izuki.

"Aku abis melaksanakan panggilan alam tadi," jawab Izuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian Izuki terlihat menahan tawa sebelum pada akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengeluarkan bukunya dan mencatat sesuatu di sana.

"Panggilan alam? Serius aku dipanggil alam tadi? Ahahahaha."

Saat itu juga, detik itu juga Hyuuga bersumpah nanti malam bakal datang ke mbah dukun buat nyantet Izuki.

…

Latihan pun berjalan sebagaimana mestinya setelah Hyuuga habis-habisan ingin merebut buku Izuki dan ingin membakarnya.

Untung yang lain cepat melerai mereka jadi tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk mendengar perdebatan absurd Hyuuga dan Izuki.

Sekarang mereka sedang pemanasan dengan jogging keliling lapangan. Izuki tepat berlari di belakang Kuroko.

"Ternyata kamu datang juga," kata Izuki mempercepat larinya agar sejajar dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko melirik sekilas Izuki yang kini sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Ya."

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, namamu siapa?" tanya Izuki dengan gaya moe yang bikin orang mau muntah kalau melihat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Izuki menepuk pelan bahu Kuroko dengan dibarengi senyum lebar. "Makasih, ya udah mau masuk klub basket, Kuroko."

Deg!

Apa-apaan 'deg' barusan?! Kuroko jejeritan dalam hati soalnya dia tidak pandai memperlihatkan ekspresinya.

Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari lebih cepat, menghindari Izuki.

Izuki yang heran melihat tingkah Kuroko pun langsung menyusul adik kelasnya.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Izuki, heran.

Tapi Kuroko tidak menjawab, Izuki sekarang menyeringai.

"Kau deg-degan gara-gara melihatku?" Izuki mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. "Tapi maaf ya, Kuroko, kau harus siap-siap patah hati kalau jatuh cinta padaku."

Wat de hel?

Kuroko mengutuk jantungnya sendiri karena seenaknya berbunyi 'deg' tadi.

Tidak mungkin Kuroko merasa deg-degan karena kakak kelas garing dan narsis di sebelahnya.

"Izuki, kenapa ngobrol sendirian? Sarapnya makin menjadi-jadi?" Koganei sekarang ada di sebelah Izuki.

"Siapa yang ngobrol sendirian? Ini aku lagi ngobrol sama kohai yang tadi kubilang," kata Izuki sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

Koganei mengernyit. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa baka."

Sekarang Izuki yang mengernyit. Izuki berhenti berlari lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Ini! Astaga kau buta?"

Koganei juga ikut berhenti berlari menatap apa yang di pegang Izuki, tapi dia tidak melihat apa pun di sana.

"Izuki, aku merinding, serius."

Hati Kuroko sakit saat itu juga. Bahkan hanya dengan jarak beberapa senti, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Cuma Izuki yang bisa melihatnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Kuroko menepis tangan Izuki kemudian berlari keluar lapangan indoor. Sudah cukup, percuma dia masuk klub kalau kenyataannya seperti ini lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, dia seperti udara di mata mereka. Kuroko tidak punya teman karena hawa keberadaannya yang seperti angin itu.

Izuki segera menyusul Kuroko tidak peduli dengan pandangan teman setimnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus membicarakannya di belakang Izuki.

Yang terpenting sekarang buat Izuki, dia harus mencari Kuroko.

…

Setelah keluar dari lapangan, Izuki menemukan Kuroko yang sedang duduk di depan gudang kosong di belakang lapangan.

Kuroko terlihat begitu menyedihkan, wajahnya tertunduk ingin menahan tangis.

Tanpa banyak bicara Izuki langsung duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Butuh tisu?" Izuki memulai pembicaraan.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

Izuki menghela napas berat. "Jangan nangis, anak laki-laki masa nangis?"

Kuroko mendongak dan menatap datar Izuki. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Bagus deh," Izuki tersenyum pada Kuroko. "Ng, Kuroko, aku boleh bertanya?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

Izuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jangan tersinggung, ya. Kuroko bukan hantu, 'kan?"

"Pft–" Kuroko menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, Izuki memang aneh kalau dia menyangka Kuroko hantu kenapa dia tetap menyusulnya?

"Apanya yang lucu?" dengus Izuki saat Kuroko malah tertawa.

"Aku bukan hantu, Izuki-senpai," Kuroko sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Terus kenapa Koganei tidak bisa melihatmu tadi?"

"Hawa keberadaanku tipis."

Izuki menaikan satu alisnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu kalau begitu?" tanya Izuki dan buru-buru dia jawab sendiri. "Oh iya, dulu ibuku bilang aku punya eagle eye."

"Apa itu eagle eye?" tanya Kuroko keheranan, eagle eye bukannya mata elang? Emang iya, Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak begitu ngerti, apa waktu SMP kau juga tidak kelihatan kayak gini?"

"Ya, aku jadi tidak punya teman, aku biasanya chatting untunk mengisi rasa bosanku."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kuroko dia bisa tertawa dan berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bisa dikatakan dia senang sekali.

"Sekarang pun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman," lanjut Kuroko.

Izuki langsung merangkul dan mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko. "Kau bicara apa, sih, Kuroko? Kita ini sudah jadi teman tahu!"

Manik aquamarine milik Kuroko langsung membulat terharu, Izuki menganggapnya teman? Meskipun Izuki aneh tapi punya satu teman setelah sekian lama rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Izuki-senpai lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat padaku, nanti disangka aneh," kata Kuroko, akhirnya. Meski dia senang, dia tidak bisa menyeret Izuki ke dalam dunianya yang sepi, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya.

Izuki melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sangat halus. "Aku sudah dicap aneh dari sananya, kok. Aku juga akan membantumu supaya terlihat dan bisa berteman dengan yang lain."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mungkin aku akan mentransfer kemampuan eagle eyeku pada yang lain," kata Izuki diselingi tawa garing.

"Jangan bercanda terus, Izuki-senpai," kata Kuroko datar.

"Iya deh maaf, yah pokoknya aku akan mencari caranya," Izuki berhenti tertawa lalu mendongak menatap langit yang mulai berwarna keemasan.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kuroko sesekali melirik ke arah Izuki. Kakak kelasnya itu memang aneh, tapi Izuki sangat baik. Dia bersyukur karena masuk klub basket karena dengan itu dia bisa bertemu Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai," panggil Kuroko, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Sekarang kita resmi berteman, 'kan?"

"Ya, kita sudah sah berteman, tidak perlu materai 6 ribu," ledek Izuki, Kuroko malah tertawa.

Pokoknya hari ini, adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Kuroko. Dia bersumpah dalam hati akan menjaga pertemanannya dengan Izuki, apa pun yang terjadi.

Sebab Izuki sekarang adalah salah satu orang yang berharga buatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

A/N : mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
